Forum:2019-11-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Interesting layout of three panels. And Geoduck gets a Moxana point for being right on all counts two pages ago. I wonder if Higgs's comment at the end means he thinks they can recover Lunevka. Bkharvey (talk) 05:19, November 22, 2019 (UTC) : I suspect he's thinking they don't have to panic - exit. They can't dawdle, but they don't need to sprint. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:02, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's more "They have a millstone to lug and we're all ambulatory, we can 'jack their sub". Meanwhile... where is Lil' Beastie? He and Lil' Castle are usually joined at the hip since the latter's dingbotification. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:25, November 22, 2019 (UTC) : : The clanks are on Agatha's shoulders. And they already have a sub, with some Bears on it. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:56, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :: And how come the Castle is the only one who knows they set off the self-destruct thingy? Bkharvey (talk) 07:06, November 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: There have been hints that the Castle bot has some kind of general-purpose sensors that relate to this kind of thing, and not just in Mechanicsburg or Paris. The clearest example is , I think. Not really definitive, but it suggests some kind of steampunk "WiFi" that the Castle can hook into. Also, in Van Rijn's Hermitorium, it seemed like the Castle had some intuitive knowledge of architecture and lab control mechanisms, which sort of makes sense for a mini version of Europa's maddest structure. Quantheory (talk) 03:13, November 23, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Zeetha isn't cutting Tweedle any slack. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 05:20, November 22, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. At least Agatha doesn't have to schlep around all those high-fashion clothes any more. Bkharvey (talk) 05:22, November 22, 2019 (UTC) : With her luck, Krosp had the bears load them onto the sub they commandeered. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:02, November 22, 2019 (UTC) : : Along with the clothes, other things in danger of being left behind: 1. Seffie. 2. The messagebot from Sturmhalten 3. The Society minions who were holed up in one of the kitchens. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:08, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :: You think Tweedle would leave Seffie behind? Bkharvey (talk) 06:10, November 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: I was more thinking the Foglios might forget about her, rather than Tweedle.--Geoduck42 (talk) 17:18, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :::: I see. But no, Tweedle won't let them forget her. (I mean this seriously, i.e., drawing Tweedle will remind them about Seffie.) Bkharvey (talk) 23:01, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :::::Or Sparafucile! She was caught up in the fighting, but it would be surprising if she left Seffie behind. Quantheory (talk) 03:13, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Obviously, I hope that's what's happening, that Sparafucile is collecting Seffie. The poor girl has issues, but I don't want to see her die. Though in a cold-blooded way, it would be interesting to see how Tweedle would react if he realized he had accidentally left her behind, just after she moved heaven and earth to save ''him. ''(And here's also hoping that Rakethorn is off collecting the minions..) Geoduck42 (talk) 06:20, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Imho, General Higgs should have deployed his troops to prevent the taking of Lunevka. Bkharvey (talk) 07:04, November 22, 2019 (UTC) : He still can't reveal himself, what with Tweedle, and the English people still about. Besides, there'd only be two, apparently Oggie is not 100% yet (being helped out of the room by Violetta) Did see the Professors remembered Dimo's Mechanical Hand and arm. Doug Relyea (talk) 08:04, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :: I had been thinking that he was a secret only while Lu was inside Agatha. But I suppose if he's her spymaster (as Jenka said), he might be a secret forever, everywhere outside of Mechanicsburg. Bkharvey (talk) 04:04, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :: :: :: I would expect so, that Higg's identity is a secret. There was a hint Rakethorn and Wooster had a suspicion that something wasn't quite English about Higgs here. I don't think they knew he was THE Spymaster however. Doug Relyea (talk) 00:45, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: The Jäger accent doesn't explain the misspelling of "extravagant." Bkharvey (talk) 07:14, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Just my thought, its extra vagant (like vacant but with a g), the way a standup comedian slaughtered sauve and debonair into swav vey and deboner. Doug Relyea (talk) 18:42, November 24, 2019 (UTC) (Monday) Are we expecting a page today? Bkharvey (talk) 15:20, November 25, 2019 (UTC) While we are waiting for Monday's page, some math occured. An average weight for a taller, reasonably fit human female form would be roughly 150 lbs, or 70 kilos. Tarvek said that Lu in Aneveka weighed a ton so she is roughly the density of lead. Oggie was right, it would be like cracking a cannonball. Yes, I know it's a fantasy strip and there are such things in GG universe as armored blimp-castles and mountain-leveling hand weapons, but the calculation was mildly amusing. 9thGeneral (talk) 19:59, November 25, 2019 (UTC)